Sport fishing is an increasingly popular activity with many persons, as they acquire more leisure time. While many anglers enjoy making a weekend or a longer vacation of a fishing trip, and accordingly will carry relatively large tackle boxes and other equipment, many others seek nothing more than an hour or two of fishing at a nearby pond or stream, particularly when their time is limited. If one wishes to do some fishing on a summer evening after work, for example, one's time is limited to the amount of remaining daylight. Most fishermen are not inclined to carry large amounts of equipment with them for an hour or two of fishing. Even if such were the case, a fisherman would hardly have the time to experiment with innumerable lures, rods, etc., in only an hour or so, to determine the best combination for the conditions.
Accordingly, many persons will carry no more than a few favorite flies, spinners, or other lures judged likely to be effective according to the anticipated conditions, and strike out for their nearby fishing spot with rod and reel in hand. The caricature of the fly fisherman with numerous fishing flies imbedded in a favorite old hat is well known, and demonstrates one means of carrying such fishing lures, However, such a method certainly has its drawbacks, i.e., damage to the hat from the barbs of the hooks when they are withdrawn, possible damage to the hook if too much stress is placed upon the lure during removal from the hat, the time required for careful removal, etc. Yet, little has been done to provide an angler who wishes to travel light, with a safe, convenient, lightweight device for the carriage of various types of fishing lures.
The need arises for a belt supported device providing for the carriage of plural fishing lures of various types. The device must provide for the safe carriage of the lures, enclosing at least the barbed portions and tips of the hooks in order to preclude inadvertent injury to a person handling the lures. The device must at the same time provide for the quick removal of lures therefrom and insertion of lures therein, in order for the angler to maximize the time available for fishing and to rapidly take advantage of any perceived changes in condition which might require a different lure. The device must further be relatively durable and resistant to corrosion, as well as being inexpensive for the casual angler to purchase and use.